Forbidden Love
by TheTyperChick
Summary: im making this a 4 part series :)
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
"Do you have Merlin?"  
"No. Want to swap it for Dumbledore?"  
"No thanks, I already have 3 of Dumbledore."  
"Do you have the Wicked Witch of the West?"  
"Yeah, but do you want the Wizard of Oz ....tralia?"  
The conversation ended, and Draco slid open the door to the compartment.  
"Swapping cards, are we?" he asked in a friendly sort of way.  
Harry and Ron looked at him, surprised at his politeness. "Er, yeah," replied Harry.  
Ron thought this was suspicious. "What are you doing here?" he asked angrily. "Trying to pinch something?"  
Draco wasn't listening. He was staring at Hermione, who was looking out the window, not noticing him. He cleared his throat and sat next to her.  
"Hi Hermione," he greeted her.  
Hermione jumped and looked at him. "If you're going to call me Mudblood, don't bother, because I know you're going to."  
Draco looked a little taken aback. "I won't call you a Mudblood. Trust me," he insisted.  
"Whatever," she snapped. "Just go away."  
Draco's face showed hurt. "Sorry," he said softly, and walked out.  
Hermione, Harry and Ron stared after him. "Weird," said Ron. "He didn't say anything nasty."  
"I know," replied Hermione. "Did you see the way he looked when I said "go away""?  
"Yeah, it's as though he transformed," said Harry.  
The train stopped at Hogwarts station.   
  
"Have you had this vanilla ice cream yet, Hermione? It's really yum."  
"Yes, it's lovely."  
At the Feast, Ron and Harry were having second helpings of nearly everything, with Hermione shaking her head at them and grinning.  
Suddenly, a small Slytherin boy gave Hermione a note and ran away.  
"What's that?" asked Harry and Ron at the same time.  
"It says "Meet me in the spare classroom next to History of Magic, tonight at 11:00."" read Hermione. "D'you think it's from that little kid?"  
"I doubt it, why would any Slytherin be that eager?"  
For the rest of the meal, the three of them discussed who could have given Hermione the note.  
"Well, the only person I can think of is Malfoy," said Harry. "but why he want to see you for?"  
"To kill me?" squeaked Hermione.  
"I hope not."  
  
Hermione waited in the spare classroom, waiting for whoever was going to come. Harry and Ron were hiding under the invisibility cloak in case Hermione was going to be attacked or something.  
"Whoever it is, they're late," grumbled Hermione, looking at her watch.  
Out of the darkness came heavy footsteps. The door creaked open.  
Standing in the doorway, with a blue cloak around him was-  
  
A/N: bwuahahahahaha!! Left you at the cliffhanger! Yeah, I'm aware of the fact that I'm an evil little witch... anyways please R/R while I write the next part! (Actually, when you think about it, it's pretty obvious who it is =P ) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

"DRACO MALFOY?!"  
Hermione's scream woke up some people from upstairs.  
Draco blushed in the darkness. Harry and Ron snorted.  
"Hermione..." he whispered. "I have a confession to make."  
"That you're training to be a dark wizard?" muttered Hermione under her breath.  
"I've loved you since the end of second year. I regret very much at calling you a Mudblood. I love you, and I hope that you love me too. You're smart, sensitive and pretty."  
Harry and Ron were hanging onto every word with their mouths wide open.  
"Do you love me?" asked Draco softly.  
Hermione looked at Draco.  
Suddenly, roars of laughter escaped from her mouth.  
Draco stared at Hermione, who was wiping tears from her laughing face.  
His eyes filled with tears and he fled.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back to the common room. "I can't believe he loves you," said Ron.  
"Neither can I," replied Hermione. "It's a bit flattering, but kind of disgusting."  
When they went to bed, Hermoione couldn't get to sleep. How could Draco Malfoy love her?   
She tossed and turned and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
It was Valentines Day. Little red fairies were fluttering around the room dropping glittery red hearts everywhere.  
Ron sneezed. "I think I'm allergic to fairy dust," he coughed.  
Suddenly, some dwarves appeared.   
"Oh no!" said Harry, leaving the table but the dwarves weren't singing to him.  
"Aw right, now listen 'ere to this singing valentine," said a dwarf gruffly.  
The group started to sing a slow, romantic ballad in perfect harmony. Near the end, the Great Hall was silent as they listened.  
At the end of the song, everyone clapped. Hermione was slumped in her chair turning a bright pink. But there was another feeling inside her.   
That feeling was love.  
  
"Draco!"  
Hermione was running along the hall.  
"Draco," she panted.  
"I love you."  
Draco looked stunned for a moment. Then he smiled happily.  
The two kissed, not noticing the crowd that was around them. Everyone was giggling and whispering. Eventually, they broke apart.   
  
A/N: Not a good cliffhanger! but im useless at writing romance so leave me alone!  
from the reviews, ARGH! btw i never knew there was another story with the same title. OOPZ!!  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: I'm VERY VERY VERY sorry that I haven't written for a while, but I've been busy with stupid school!!  
  
"Draco!"  
A man moved through the crowd.  
"Fa-father?" squeaked Draco.  
Hermione looked frightened as Lucius Malfoy's face grew redder and redder.  
"YOU!" he screamed at her. "I DON'T WANT A FILTHY MUDBLOOD LIKE YOU HAVING TO DO WITH ANYTHING WITH MY SON!"  
Hermione gritted her teeth. "Don't call me Mudblood!" she yelled.  
Lucius's eyes burned. Then he slapped her across the face.  
He left, grumbling.  
The crowd started muttering and left. Hermione sank down to the ground, sobbing.  
"Hermione," said Draco. "I'm sorry I have such an ignorant pig for a father. If he actually tried to know you, he would see what a pretty, smart girl you are."  
Hermione blushed through her tears.  
Draco put his arms around her. He gently lifted her head up and kissed her. She stopped crying.   
  
Harry and Ron were watching all this with disgust.  
"I bet he's doing a big act just to be good at exams or something," muttered Ron.  
They walked to class. "Hermione's probably just happy that someone cares for her," said Harry. "Though I doubt Malfoy cares about anything."  
"Yeah."  
  
For the next couple of months, Hermione and Draco were in love. They drifted apart from their friends but they barely noticed.  
Their love was kept a secret.  
One day, Lucius came to the school again. Draco and Hermione were trapped in a long kiss.  
"DRACO!!"  
Draco nearly fell off his seat. "Father!" he cried.  
Lucius's face showed fury. He grabbed Hermione's collar and shook her angrily.  
"Listen!" he roared at her. "If you don't keep away from my son, I will put you under the Cruciatius Curse for eternity!"   
He punched her nose and strode off.  
  
Hermione went to the top of the astronomy tower to watch the stars.  
"They look beautiful tonight," whispered Hermione.  
"Not as beautiful as you." said Draco.  
He walked to her and put his arm around her.  
Hermione laughed. "That's really corny," she giggled.  
Draco laughed too. They looked deep into each other's eyes and kissed for a long time.   
They broke apart.  
"Imagine what my father would say if he saw us," said Draco sadly.  
"Who cares about your father?" said Hermione. "He can go to hell for all I care."  
"But he said that if I disobeyed him, he would put me under an Imperius Curse."  
"WHAT!" cried Hermione. "That's not legal!"  
"I know," said Draco.  
Hermione paused for a moment. "So...it's over?" she said.  
"If we keep loving each other, nothing will ever happen. We wouldn't get married or anything."  
Hermione bit her lip. She started crying.  
"Goodbye, Hermione," said Draco.  
He walked out of the room, leaving Hermione with her shattered feelings.  
  
Authors note: YAHOO! i've finished it. yes i know it was very long, but i suck at writing romances. im sticking to cliches and humour!! please r/r but dont flame me!  



End file.
